Can't Fight The Moonlight
by Nightfable
Summary: Sailor Moon suddently finds herself thrown into the DBZ universe with her deadly enemy, Sailor Galaxia, after her! Vegeta and Goku will discover that brute force somtimes isin't the way to solve problems.... not with Galaxia and her starseeds anyways...
1. Unknown Arrival

cantfightmoonlight1

**Can't Fight The Moonlight**   
by Lovely Maiden 

**Chapter 1 : Unknown Arrival**   


The cold night made her shiver slightly. Where was she? She looked around as she hugged her shoulders; the leaves of the trees were shuffling softly, being blown by the wind. She looked up at the stars above her head and prayed to herself, hoping she'd find something familiar in this strange place. There was no trace of the tall city buildings or the flash of cars passing by, she was so confused. Blond locks of hair were blocking her view and she had to pull them back behind her ears, taking careful steps not to trip and fall on her face. 

Finally falling on her knees, exhausted and hungry... yes very hungry, she clutched the brooch between her fingers; a few tears making their way down her pale cheeks. Again she looked up at the darkness of the sky and searched for the closest thing she could find for comfort : the moon. Unfortunately, it was either hidden behind the clouds or new because as much as she tried to find it, there was no trace of the pale round satellite. 

"Oh, please.... someone help me... Mamo-chan... Rei-chan... everyone... where are you? Will this nightmare ever end?", the weary young woman regained all the courage left inside her and she slowly climbed to her feet, continuing to walk without knowing were she'd find herself. 

Entering a large clearing, she finally found herself standing in front of a small round house. Lights could be seen inside and she could feel her hope growing. Quickly she ran, stumbling a couple of times on her way, to the wooden door and knocked. 

*** 

Goku was eating his usual 20 plates of food for supper when he suddenly heard a small knock on the door. Chichi didn't seem to have heard it because she continued to wash the dishes and signing softly to herself. Staring at his wife for a while, Goku smiled and made his way to the door. Swinging it open wide with a huge smile Goku found a blond haired young woman, clothed in a white and blue dirty school uniform; barely standing on her own. 

"Hello." Goku greeted. The young woman looked up at him and he made out stains of dried tears on her pale face. "Are you ok? Do you need help?" He laid a large hand on her right shoulder, concern showing on his handsome face. 

Standing like this for a little while, the young woman suddenly burst into uncontrollable sobs and threw herself against Goku's chest, wailing like a lost kitten. Surprise and a bit of shock appeared on Goku's face, then he frowned and brought his new guest inside the house. 

Curious, Chichi stopped washing the dishes as soon as she made out some strange noise coming out of the main door. Then she saw Goku holding a tired and grief-stricken young woman. Her beauty was breath taking and for a moment Chichi could only stare balefully at her. 

"Chichi, this girl needs help." Goku said somewhat gravely. 

Chichi was suddenly brought back to action and she rapidly made her way to the young woman, a hand feeling her forehead. "What's wrong with her?" Chichi looked up at Goku with a severe look as she pulled up a chair and helped the girl sit down. 

Goku scratched his head and grinned. "I don't know, I opened the door and she was just standing there in front of me. I asked her if she was ok and then she started crying." 

"What's her name?" Chichi asked. 

"I don't know, she didn't tell me." Goku replied. 

"Well, did you ASK her?!" Chichi was starting to feel slightly irritated. 

"No but you can ask her." Goku stared at the blond girl for her to say something. But she just sat there, a look of pain and sorrow showing on her pale face. She looked down at her hands and shook her head. 

"You don't have to tell us your name if you don't want to. But maybe if you tell us what happened to you we can help you. My Goku is a strong man even if he's not always the brightest light in the world." Chichi smiled and slowly rubbed the girls' back hoping to get some reaction from her. 

"Usagi. M-my name is Usagi. Th-they're all dead... my family, my friends... and I couldn't protect them. I didn't want to fight her... I couldn't find the strength to kill her while I had the chance." She clutched her fist tightly and hit it against the table angrily making Chichi jump and take a step back. "She killed them all without any pity, without mercy. I could feel their lives drift away and she laughed. Yes she laughed..." She clutched her ears, fighting the tears angrily repeating that it was all her fault, over and over. Goku felt a jab of grief and sympathy for the poor girl. 

Chichi's face was a rictus of horror and concern. "My poor child! I'm so sorry, I'm sure it wasn't your fault. Now, come. I'll prepare you a good bath and something to eat, then you can have a good night of sleep and well talk this over in the morning." 

Usagi could only follow as Chichi pushed her toward the bathroom. And Goku could only wonder in grim silence, reminding himself suddenly that he didn't finish his dinner. Curiously, he had lost his appetite. A strange uneasiness took over him as he stepped outside of the house and glanced at the stars silently. 

*** 

Dreams filled with endless nightmares, the teenager girl tossed and moaned during her sleep. Memories mingled with screams of pain echoed inside her head and the small golden crescent moon on her forehead glowed softly. The night slowly made way to morning. 

Usagi opened her eyes tiredly and sat up, rubbing sleep from her eyes with her fist. Looking around herself, and clutching her chest for something that wasn't there, she panicked. "IT'S GONE!!" Jumping out of bed, her long golden hair following behind her back, she threw open drawers, looked under the bed and flung herself inside the closet, frantically throwing things out. 

Usagi stumbled out of the closet, a sad look on her face. "I-I have to protect... protect...." Tears burned the back of her eyes but she didn't let them take over. She had to be strong, had to be stronger than she was when Galaxia attacked her friends... when there was no more hope. She shook the dark memories from her head and her eyes locked on a small heart shaped brooch laying on top of her well folded uniform sitting on a chair in the corner of the room. She hadn't seen it! She snatched her uniform, got dressed quickly and pinned on her precious brooch on the front bow. 

"What's going on here?" Chichi's high pitch voice came from the hallway and Usagi saw her enter the room and look around at the huge mess on the floor. "What happened?!" Chichi ran up to Usagi and grabbed her arm, a look of concern on her face. "Did someone try to attack you?" 

Usagi shook her head. "I'm sorry, it's my fault. I'll clean it up." 

Goku entered the room, a surprised look on his face. He scratched his head and looked at Chichi and then at Usagi the shrugged. "The breakfast is ready." 

"Come Usagi! I'm sure you're hungry!" Chichi said smiling. 

Usagi nodded and followed the two out of the room sighing sadly. 

*** 

The shadows around her were soothing.... the silence... the eternal peace. Then... 

Power. 

Oh yes. The immense power of thriving Starseeds she had collected. Their light were so bright, she had to cut the direct link she had unintentionally opened to them. Nursing her hurting head in her hands, she wondered for a while about her goal. She had to find Sailor Moon... yes! She had to find her... and get her Starseed. 

The tall woman dressed in roman golden outfit and high boots smiled cruelly as a planet appeared in front of her. A new world... That silver crystal certainly wanted to spare the life of its mistress, even if it had to send her to another world. "You can't run from me Sailor Moon... I'll get your Starseed just as I did your miserable friends". 

Disappearing into a flurry of holographic flower petals, Galaxia suddenly had a whole new world of bright Starseed to add to her collection. Her insane laugh echoed through the thick darkness.   
  
  
  
  



	2. Obscurity

cantfightmoonlight1

**Can't Fight The Moonlight**   
by Lovely Maiden 

**Chapter 2 : Obscurity**   


Coughing and wheezing, the young blue haired woman lay curled up into her bed sheets. Her bangs clung to her damp forehead. Closing her eyes and trying to concentrate on her breathing, Bra coughed into her pillow, muffling her sick state from anyone who might walk by her room. She slowly made her way to the bathroom, clutching her forehead and swallowing the small moans forming into her dry throat. Bra fell to her knees and vomited into the toilet, emptying her stomach. She lay there for a while, recollecting bits left of her crumbled self. 

"I-I can't be seen like this!", she cursed under her breath and made her way back to her room. She slipped on a black sweater and a pair of gray jeans, it was better like this since her skin was covered with bruises and cuts. Shutting the last days events from her mind, the young woman cringed and shook her head, old fears resurging inside her. 

Another spasm of pain shot through her whole body and she slumped to the ground. Biting her lower lip, without success holding her tears of pain within. The spasms of pain diminished slightly after a while and Bra slowly stood up on her feet. She knew she was injured... she knew she had a fight the day before... but she didn't know why her body was hurting so much. She felt like she was dying. 

Alone and afraid, she hurried out of her room, half running half limping toward the kitchen. Her mother was cooking breakfast, she didn't seem to realize that Bra was standing behind her, trembling and confused. Taking a deep breath, Bra slowly and silently made her way to the table, she didn't want to trouble her mother with her current state. She could handle the pain, she was half-saiya-jin after all... 

Lifting the plates expertly into her hands and turning around, Bulma finally saw her silent and pale daughter sitting at the end of the table. "Oh! Good morning Bra-chan! I didn't hear you come in! Your breakfast is ready!" Bulma smiled and laid the plate down carefully in front of Bra and called for Trunks and Vegeta. 

Barely moving a finger and being careful not to breathe in too quickly, Bra saw her big brother and her father enter the kitchen. They took their usual seat at the table, not even giving Bra a glance. Deep inside, she knew they didn't care... she was weak, ugly and... dirty.... Bra's skin color dimmed slightly at the sudden surge of obscure thoughts playing over and over in front of her eyes. 

"Thank you, Kaasan!", Trunks smiled up at his mother and dug into the huge pile of pancakes in front of him. Vegeta muttered something under his breath before digging in as well. At this sight, Bulma smiled widely and sat down herself with the newspaper in one hand and her coffee cup in the other. She felt perfectly happy when they were all together socializing... well not for her cranky husband here, but at least they were together. 

"You know Trunks, your meeting is starting in ten minutes..." Bulma glanced down at her watch and poked her tall son in the ribs. "You should hurry before you get late!" 

The lavender haired man half choked on his coffee. He gave his watch a quick look and jumped from his chair. "Aaa!! I'll be late for my meeting!!" With this said Trunks disappeared in a gush of wind, leaving his chair fallen on the floor. Vegeta gave a short snort and continued eating his 3rd serving of pancakes. 

"That blasted gravity room needs repairs, woman!", Bulma looked up from her newspaper sharply, a huge frown forming on her middle-aged face. She glanced at the indifferent look on her husbands face and got a lot more angrier. 

"I'm NOT fixing it. I've got a plane to catch in 30 minutes. I'm on holiday for crying out loud! You'll have to live without your damned gravity room until I come back!", The blue haired woman passed a hand through her short blue hair, smirking. Vegeta was going to have to live without his gravity room for a while... and the look on his face at this moment was worth an entire month of fixing gravity rooms. 

"When will you be back?", Vegeta growled. He finally looked up from his plate. 

"Next week. Now excuse me but I have to get ready. Good-bye sweetie, take care." Bulma kissed Bra on the forehead and hurried away before Vegeta could reply or, worse, make a scene. 

"That treacherous woman!", Vegeta looked down at his pancakes and sneered in disgust. She surely knew well how to make him mad. How was he going to train now without his gravity room? He'd just have to ask that dumb Kakarotto to spar with him again. Vegeta sighed and stuck his fork into a pancake, eating it whole. 

Hanging her head low, Bra tried not to listen to her father. She just looked down at her trembling hands sitting on her knees and stayed silent, biting her lower lip, drawing blood. That only left a silent Bra and a frowning Saiya-jin sitting at the large kitchen table. 

Vegeta finally gave Bra a quick glance from his plate. He saw the intact food on her plate and frowned. "Eat your food, girl." 

Lifting her head slowly, Bra glanced up at her father. She gave him a small nod and took the fork between her trembling fingers, barely able to keep a good grip on it. She took a small piece and swallowed. almost choking on it. The fork fell on the tiled floor making Bra clutch her ears from the sudden ringing in her head. 

Knowing Bra well enough, Vegeta immediately knew something wasn't right with her. He walked up to her and crossed his arms over his blue spandex waiting for her to look up at him. She just stayed there, head hanging limply, long blue hair hiding her pale face. 

"What's wrong with you?", impatient, Vegeta cupped her chin between his fingers and forced her to look at him. She gave a sharp gasp and the hair covering her face slipped away. He saw her red puffy eyes, her pale face, the sweat clinging against her moist forehead and the ugly bruise forming against her cheekbone. Vegeta was taken aback for a moment. Letting this pitiful site slowly sink in, Vegeta's eyes narrowed and anger quickly rushed inside him, "Who did this to you?!" 

Bra avoided his angry stare, she felt miserable. The events of the day earlier ressurging through her mind like hundred knifes stabbing her. The strange woman... the golden gleam... she remembered fighting, struggling against someone. She remembered not being able to protect herself from physical abuse... No! She didn't want to remember! 

"No...", the distressed girl turned around quickly taking a step away from her father, the room spinning dizzily around her. Vegeta brought her down against the chair forcefully, his hand digging into her arm painfully. 

"Sit down...", Vegeta's tone was cold but concerned. His hand slowly rolled up the sleeve of her shirt, uncovering new ugly bruises and cuts on her pale skin. He looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to explain. 

With a sad and despaired expression Bra couldn't repress the sob escaping her trembling lips. She sniffled a couple of times and tried to pry her father's death grip on her arm, another spasm of pain traveling through her. "I'm... fine..." 

"Stop lying to me girl! Tell me what happened!", The Saiya-jin Prince was even more taken aback when Bra's ki suddenly rose enough to slam him against the wall. His eyes were wide for a split second and then he saw her turn around the corner and dash out of the building. 

"You're not going anywhere..." Vegeta disappeared from the kitchen and flew right after her. 

Leaning against a thick tree, Bra gasped for hair, her lungs were on fire. Hiding her ki from her father she sat down and laid her head against her knees. Another stab of pain shot through her and then another flash of the night before came back to her. She was walking home when suddenly.... a tall woman appear. She was so pretty, but evil. And she hurt her somehow. She took something... a crystal... then the pain. 

Since yesterday night, she felt her energy slowly diminish... slipping from her fingers. Her thoughts were a huge mess of dark memories. She felt like vomiting and her hands kept trembling. "What's wrong with me?...", Bra sobbed a bit and hugged her knees tighter with the force left in her body. 

"Who did this to you Bra?" The cool, baritone voice was like a melody to her ears. She hardly heard it. The voice felt so far away.... so far.... 

Two pointy white boots appeared beside her and it took a lot of concentration from her part to recognize them. Not moving, not even showing any life, Bra stayed there, head laying against knees until two strong arms gently swept her off her feet. In an instant she felt the gush of wind play with her long hair. She knew her dad was bringing her back home. For a moment she felt proud for having such a strong and protective father. When it came to protecting family, he was the best. 

A door opened... and closed. She was home again. Bra clutched her eyelids tightly closed, the dreadful feelings coming back to her. She wasn't loved. No one cared. She was good for nothing... not even for living. The pain inside her was too violent. She felt herself quickly drift into the arms of the welcoming darkness. The only thing she heard before falling unconscious was Vegeta's distant voice yelling her name.   
  
  



	3. Black and White

cantfightmoonlight1

**Can't Fight The Moonlight**   
by Lovely Maiden 

**Chapter 3 : Black And White**   


"Want more fish, Usagi?", not waiting for an answer from the girl, Chichi quickly added more of her famous roasted fish into her plate. "My! You've got an Saiya-jin appetite!" Chichi grinned and took a place beside her husband. 

"What's a Saiya-jin?", Usagi curiously examined the tall muscled man at the other end of the table. He surely was built... She'd never thought about muscles that much, Mamo-chan wasn't that muscled. She snickered suddenly, imagining a buff Mamoru, busting out of his black tuxedo. Giggling under her breath, Usagi wiped a tear from her eye. She certainly missed her tall Tuxedo Kamen. 

The good mood of Usagi made Goku smile, "I'm a Saiya-jin.", he scratched his head thoughtfully, "And so is Vegeta.". Goku glanced at Usagi and saw her confused look. "Uhh, I mean I'm from another planet." Goku placed his hand behind his head and laughed. 

Usagi just stared at him balefully. What?! He's from another planet? No way! She shrugged and threw one of her long golden pigtail back. "I know three people who come from another planet..." she lowered her head sadly at the sudden thought of her dear friends. "They came here to search for their princess, and they found us. Taiki, Yaten and Seiya... We had to protect the planet and-"   
Usagi suddenly stopped talking, she just realized she had said too much. "Um... I mean we had to fight those robbers, I'm uh.... a secret agent!" She sweat dropped and quickly jumped to her feet. 

Goku's eyes were wide and he had a huge grin, "You're a secret agent? Wow! My son Gohan helped the police fight against robbers once, and he had this strange green costume Bulma made for him. But now he's married and has a daughter named Pan. She's really strong." 

"But who's that Vege--...Veget... Vegetable? You mentioned that he was a Saiya-jin like yo-..." Usagi didn't have time to finish her sentence as the door was suddenly blasted off its hinges and crashed into the wall at the end of the room. A really mad Vegeta stood at the entrance, powered up as Super Saiya-jin. His aqua eyes darted to Goku to a scared Chichi and then to a panicky Usagi. 

"Oi, Vegeta!" Goku waved, but something in Vegeta's aura made him edgy. His usually joyful features became dead serious, he walked up to the shorter man. "Vegeta, what's wrong?" 

Vegeta didn't seem to hear Goku's voice, he just stared at Usagi with a I'm-going-to-kill-you look.   
He pointed a gloved finger at Usagi, "How dare you hurt my princess!" He slowly advanced toward Usagi, like a predator ready to pounce on its pray. 

"Wh-what do you mean?", Usagi's eyes were pure fear. She'd never seen eyes so cold and hatred. She took a step back, her left hand grabbing the heart shaped brooch in panic. 

"Vegeta, calm down." Goku laid a firm hand on his shoulder but Vegeta roughly pushed him away. Goku stumbled backwards and fell against the dining table with a huge crash. Seeing all her broken plates Chichi screamed in outrage but didn't dare to move against the furious saiyan. 

Usagi was cornered by the strange spiky haired man. He really did look like a bad guy and she wasn't going to take any more of this. 'If he's against Goku, he's against me', she said to herself, her courage quickly building up. 

"I'm not the one you're after." Usagi's blue eyes hardened and stood up tall and proud. 

Tightening his fists, Vegeta sneered angrily, "Lies!" Suddenly Vegeta dashed and slammed Usagi's body against the wall, his two hands pressing each side of her head. "If you don't tell me how to cure her I'm going to squeeze your brains out and eat them for dinner." this said, Vegeta gave a bit more pressure on her head. She screamed. 

"Vegeta! STOP RIGHT NOW!" Goku jumped to his feet, wiping the blood trail from his lower lip. He powered up to Super Saiyan 2, his eyes watching the man in blue spandex and armor very carefully. "Leave her alone! She has nothing to do with Bra. She was here the whole time, she couldn't have hurt Bra even if she had wanted to." 

Smiling sadly, Usagi closed her eyes, laid her hand against Vegeta's chest and relaxed her body. "Go ahead Vegeta, kill me. But remember this... I didn't hurt anyone, Galaxia did and only I have the power to cure people who were hurt by her." 

To his greatest surprise Vegeta felt his anger slowly slip from his mind as his hair and eyes turned back to normal. For a moment he just wondered if he should just finish with it and kill her. But with a sight he let go of Usagi's head and pushed her aside. He crossed his arms over his chest, a smirk appearing on his lips. "You're lucky I spared your miserable human life." 

Usagi rubbed her arm and slowly got back to her feet, careful to keep her distance from the shorter man. She saw Goku standing close behind Vegeta, ready to fight him if it was necessary. She now knew what Goku told her about 'Saiya-jins', Vegeta surely had the strength of an alien. 

"Tell me everything you know about this... Galaxia." Vegeta faced Usagi, black eyes as cold as ever. The eyes of a killer.   
  



	4. Meaningless Pride

cantfightmoonlight1

**Can't Fight The Moonlight**   
by Lovely Maiden 

**Chapter 4 : Meaningless Pride**

Usagi just stood there, a look of despair twisting her delicate face. Her insides were in turmoil, she had been sent to this strange world only to learn that Galaxia was still destroying innocent lives. The images of her dear friends came back to her mind, their wide eyes filled with terror, their screams of pain... It was suddenly too much for her to bear. How could she help others when she couldn't even protect the ones dear to her? 

"Well, girl... I don't have all day.", Vegeta walked up to the golden haired beauty, standing only inches away from her. Goku frowned and stayed close behind Vegeta. "She lost her family and friends Vegeta. Don't be so hard on her." 

Usagi looked at Vegeta, tears welling inside her big blue eyes. "Galaxia is the Legendary Sailor Senshi.", she sighed and wiped her eyes with her sleeve. "She was the one supposed to protect the Galaxy against any threat. Doing so, she locked all the evil energy inside her body. The evil inside her started eating her up and she changed. Chaos took over. She's not the same person, she steals Starseeds from innocent people and lets them die while she laughs and gets stronger." 

"Hn, I don't see how you, a mere human, could fight with that all powerful Galaxia and still survive. She must have spared your life for some reason..." Vegeta's eyes squinted suspiciously, "You must be one of her spies!" 

"Vegeta!" Goku laid his big hand against the shorter man's shoulder. 

"Get your dirty hands off me Kakarotto! I'm here to save my daughter and punish the ones who dared toying with the Prince of the Saiya-jins!", with a snarl, Vegeta, slapped Goku's arm away. 

He turned back to Usagi, "You say that Galaxia is powerful, but how come I can't even feel her energy signature?!" She just stared at him, eyes wide with confusion. "You don't know why? I'll tell you why! YOU'RE ONE OF HER BLOODY SPIES! THAT'S WHY!!" he spat his remark, slowly losing the grip on his control. 

"EVERYBODY OUT!! OUT OF MY HOUSE BEFORE I HAVE TO HURT SOMEONE OR TELL BULMA ABOUT A CERTAIN 'BOND' SECRET I FOUND OUT ABOUT SAIYA-JINS!" Chichi came out of her hiding place with a frying pang in one hand and a spatula in the other. Swinging them around, she managed to get a few good hits on Goku and Vegeta. The two men covering their heads and ears, quickly made their way out of the house before Chichi could permanently damage their eardrums with her shrill high pitch voice. 

Usagi quickly followed the two men out of the house, clutching her ears. Seeing that the two men a few meters away were still nursing their sensitive ears, she took advantaged and swiftly made her way out of their site. She hugged the smooth wall and clutched her brooch. With a frown she lifted it up high above her head. "MOON ETERNAL POWER!!" 

The young woman suddenly transformed into the fierce and courageous fighter named Eternal Sailor Moon. With her tight white body outfit, short mini-skirt and snow white wings, she jumped out of her hiding place and ran as fast as she could. Unfortunately for her, Vegeta and Goku with their superhuman senses and strength instantly recognized her and followed. 

A steel grip suddenly pulled her backwards, making her fall on her back, gasping for air. She looked up at the muscled man in blue spandex and made a face. He just glared at her, arms crossed over his chest. "Where do you think you're going, girl?!" 

"How did you change your clothes so quickly?" Goku asked, scratching his head in puzzlement and observing her strange attirement. She looked strange, with those wings and short skirt. As much as Goku tried, he didn't have a clue how she could have changed clothes so rapidly. 

"Leave me alone you jerk!", Sailor Moon tugged at Vegeta's grip on her arm but she got tired and sighed sadly. "Fine, take me to that girl and I'll show you I'm not one of Galaxia's spies!" Feeling the grip on her arm loosen, she pulled her bruised arm away from the Saiya-jin and pushed herself slowly to her feet. 'What a brute!', she thought to herself. Feeling hurt and humiliated, she brushed the dust from her skirt and stayed silent. If they would have known her earlier, they would know she wasn't her cheery happy self anymore. Her lonely blue eyes told of many heart wrenching battles, defeat and scarred souls. 

Vegeta stared at her for a while, his dark eyes examining her, making sure she wasn't going to pull any tricks on him. Her head hung low, the blond golden locks hiding the sad clear blue eyes. She sure was a breath taking specimen, deep inside of him he knew she couldn't hurt a fly if she wanted to, he felt the same innocent and pureness around her as Goku had... and this... troubled him. He could feel a strange power emanating from her.. and with those strange clothes she reminded him of a legend told to saiya-jins children before they went to sleep at night... 

Satisfied with what he saw, he caught her arm again and pulled her against him. His other hand brushed the back of her neck, his gloved fingers painfully tightening themselves around the sensitive skin. His lips made his way to her ear, with a whisper, only she could hear. "Promise me you'll save her. If you don't..." Vegeta tightened his grip on her neck, Sailor Moon cringed and with her tear-filled eyes, she nodded her head as best as she could. "If you don't, I'll kill you... very slowly." 

Making sure that his sentence sunk in, Vegeta let go of her neck abruptly and walked up to Goku, pulling her along with him. "Kakarotto! Teleport us to Capsule Corp. We're going to save my daughter!" 

Giving quick concerned glances at Usagi, Goku knew something was wrong with her. As much as he would have wanted to he hadn't hear what Vegeta told her, but he knew he didn't say something very nice. She looked downright miserable. But since Bra was sick, he knew Vegeta was on the offensive and he couldn't blame him for his rough attitude. Someone dear to him was in danger and Goku all too well understood the Saiya-jin prince's concern. 

"Alright, Vegeta. Stay close to us Usagi." Goku laid a hand on Vegeta's arm and concentrated while pressing two fingers on his forehead. The trio disappeared in an instant, leaving trees and birds chirping undisturbed. 

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** 

Opening a rip, a woman chuckled delightfully catching the site of three individuals disappearing. Her golden eyes filled with mischief and cruelty at the thought of defeating her enemy. "At last, I find you again... Bunny of the moon. You're all mine now." She closed the rip with the motion of a finger and twirled around gracefully on her toes, the shadow of a silhouette standing beside the crystal clear throne. 

"Step forward, Fighter.", Galaxia's voice purred. Her new minion standing motionless in front of her. She was proud for having spared her life. She would show to be a worthy fighter. And maybe... just maybe, she would keep her alive if she was successful. 

The woman dressed into her usual black leathery shorts, bra and high boots, kneeled down on one knee. Her pale face showing no emotions as she stared down at the tiled marbled floor with dark blue eyes. 

Galaxia examined Seiya's long black tail brushing the floor, and her thoughts went back to the time when she had seen her fought so forcefully to keep her dear Sailor Moon alive. That only thought had kept her from dying even as the two others of her kind perished. The tall soldier chuckled at the memory. Sailor Moon sure was in for a surprise.... a deadly one at that. 

'Show me that new weapon I gave you, Sailor Star Fighter." Galaxia ordered with a cold but intense voice. 

The black haired senshi, looked up at her Mistress and climbed up to her feet. With a quick movement of the wrist a metallic fan opened inside her hand. The blades of the fan were as sharp as razors, unnoticed to the untrained eye, it seemed like an ordinary japanese fan. 

"You're next mission is to bring me back Sailor Moon's Starseed. I want it as soon as possible! I will NOT tolerate failure from you Sailor Star Fighter! I'll take back those golden bracelets if you fail to bring me back the Starseed. And even though you have quite a powerful Starseed, I won't hesitate to crush it beneath my heel if you even think of turning against me." Galaxia's eyes were filled with hatred and Star Fighter cringed with fright, not even daring to meet with those sharp golden eyes.. 

"Yes Galaxia-sama. I will not fail you." Fighter pressed her gloved fist against her chest for a moment and walked up to the rip hole, the echo of her boots hitting the floor was the only sound inside the huge room. She stopped in her tracks as a hole formed in front of her. Hesitating a split second, she swallowed and vanished inside the rip, it closed back on itself. 

Galaxia sat on her throne, a wide grin on her well sculpted face. A wine glass materialized inside her slender hand and she took a small sip, her thoughts fleeing backwards, far into the past. Into forgotten memories...


	5. Heal Me

**Can't Fight The Moonlight**   
by Lovely Maiden 

**Chapter 5 : Heal Me**

The trio quickly reappeared inside a large well decorated room. The blond hair Senshi looked around in wonder, there was a huge dresser with mirror sitting against one of the walls and a huge bed on the other side. Her light blue eyes saddened at the view of the slender form laying beneath the sheets. She took a few steps toward the bed and suddenly felt a firm hand on her shoulder. 

"This is my daughter, Bra. If you don't heal her, there's going to be hell to pay." Usagi nodded at the sound of Vegeta's gruff voice. She knew he was concerned for his daughter and a sudden uneasiness crept inside her. What if she couldn't heal her? What if her powers were not strong enough? It hadn't work the last time when Sailor Star Healer and Sailor Star Maker's starseed had been taken by Galaxia. No! She had to try... at least try. 

As soon as the hand was gone from her shoulder, she summoned up the courage to walk up to the girl. Kneeling down beside the one named Bra, Eternal Sailor Moon brushed a few strands of blue hair from the victim's forehead.. "Be courageous." She whispered almost to herself, and brought her hand above Bra's chest area. Goku and Vegeta watched in silence as Sailor Moon summoned up a strange looking scepter into her hands. 

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!" With those words pronounced, a blinding light irrupted from the staff, and both Goku and Vegeta had to shield their eyes from the sheer force of its pureness. 

Eternal Sailor Moon closed her eyes in concentration, the memories of her friends and loved ones came back to her in painful flashes. Minako, Ami, Makoto, Rei, Michiru, Haruka, Setsuna, Hotaru, Taiki, Yaten, Seiya, Mamoru, she felt them silently giving her the strength she needed to accomplish the miracle. She could feel her power draining dangerously. Sweat beads appeared on her forehead, it took every ounce of her strength to keep conscious. Slowly, a small bright crystal formed above Bra's chest and took its place where it properly belonged. 

A healthy color made its way back to Bra's cheeks and her breathing became even again. The light quickly faded away from Sailor Moon's staff. A soft smile appeared on her lips, as she took a few steps back to let Vegeta check on his daughter. Sailor Moon de-transformed in a flash, her costume disappearing into a mess of red ribbons, then turning back into her school uniform. 

Exhaustion sank in after the effects of the power of the Silver Crystal left her. Taking in quick breaths, she leaned against the wall, her knees threatening to give out. 

:"Bra, wake up." Vegeta nudged his daughter gently, a look of concern showing on his face. He saw her eyes flutter open, and a pair of two big blue eyes was now looking up at him in surprise. 

"Daddy? What are you doing he-" 

"Shhhh. Don't ask questions. Everything's ok" Vegeta smirked down at her and gave her a pat on the shoulders. 

Goku was standing beside him, a huge smile on his lips. "Hello Bra! It's good to see you're ok." 

Bra smilled back, "Thank you Goku-san. I feel much better. This morning I felt like I was going to die." 

"Normally, you would have. You're the first one who could live one of Galaxia's attack." Usagi was still leaning against the wall, her fists tightly closed. "Me and the other Sailor Soldiers fought to keep her from destroying our planet but they were all killed. The Silver Crystal saved my life by bringing me here, but it looks like Galaxia followed. It's all my fault if she's here, and I'm not going to let her hurt anyone anymore." 

Goku looked away from Bra and glanced back to where Usagi was leaning. Tears were streaming down her pale face, the anger and anguish showing in her tired puffy eyes. He could see she was exhausted from the power she had used. He felt sorry for her, the tragedies she had lived through would never stop haunting her. She was strong, that he and Vegeta now respected. 

"We'll help you fight her Usagi. You're a good person and you're our friend." Goku had a compassionate look on his face, the slender beauty had found a way to his heart. 

Vegeta on the other hand, kept his thought to himself. His cold eyes examined Usagi once more. The show of power she had demonstrated was enough to earn her some respect. But she had yet to show if she was as strong a fighter as she claimed. Deep inside, he knew she wasn't the kind to send physical blows or ki blasts. He passed a hand through his short spiky hair in thought and crossed his arms over his chest. "I'll get rid of that Galaxia once and for all and then after that I'll deal with you personally." Vegeta's trademark smirk appeared on his lips. Usagi stared at her feet, lost in her own thoughts. 

A tall young man suddenly burst trough the bedroom entryway, he looked around urgently and his look fell on Vegeta and Goku. "Dad! Goku! I felt a huge ki coming from Capsule Corp. What happened? Did someone attack? Why are you all in Bra-chan's room? Is she ok?" He ran up to the bed, Bra looked ok. His blue eyes locked on the golden-haired beauty leaning against the wall. "Who is she?" 

"Her name is Usagi. She saved Bra's life from Galaxia. I'm not sure who that is yet but we're going to find out soon." Goku slapped Trunks on the back playfully. "It's good to see you again Trunks." 

"No! Don't go find her! She's evil and she'll kill everyone!" At the memory Bra whimpered and shielded her face with her hands. 

"Bra is right. You can't fight Galaxia. She'll steal your starseeds like she did with my friends. I'm the one she wants.", Usagi got back to her feet, her eyes filled with sadness. "When she's done with me, she'll leave you alone." 

"You can't stop me from beating the shit out of her. She hurt Bra and she'll pay. Just as you will if you don't stop babbling like a fool!" Vegeta sneered in anger clutching his fists tightly. "You're weak and worthless!" 

"Dad!" Trunks stared at his father in disapproval. But the damage was done. Usagi sobbed and ran out of the room, heartbroken. 

Goku watched the scene in grim silence and looked back at the Saiya-jin prince. "That was very mean Vegeta. She saved Bra's life and you treat her like an enemy. You should have at least thanked her. She barely has the force to stand up." 

"Yeah, daddy. You should go after her. What if Galaxia finds her.", Bra shivered at the thought, 

"Usagi did save my life and she deserves to be treated like one of us, especially since she's got no one to count on anymore." 

Vegeta snorted but gave in when he saw all their angry stares on him, "Alright. I'll go find that blasted woman!" Cursing under his breath, he flew out of the balcony, in search of the golden-haired senshi. 

*** 

Usagi ran with all the energy she had left, she made her way out of the building, tripped a few times on her way but picked up where she had left. Tears fell freely against her cheeks, Vegeta's words echoing over and over in her head. Dreadful thoughts filled her mind. Usagi finally stopped to take a short break, her lungs were on fire. She leaned against a tree, catching her breath. As if echoing her sad thoughts, she felt a few drops of rain touching her skin. Thunder rolled in the background, and old fears adding to her deteriorating state. 

"Well, well... Look who's here..." The female voice sent chills down her spine. "Old pitiful Odango." 

Usagi's eyes widened as she immediately remembered the voice. She turned around in shock, free golden locks of hair clinging to her face. Her blue eyes locked on the tall woman standing only a few meters from hers. Dressed in her leather boots, and shorts, long silky black hair attached in a ponytail at the base of her neck. The deep blue eyes were now empty of emotions, but Usagi didn't realize it. To her, what she saw in front of her was one of her dear friends that had survived. She didn't see the deadly gleam the woman had in her eyes or the two golden bracelets she had on her writs.. 

"Seiya!!" Usagi sobbed and threw herself against the tall female warrior. She hugged her tightly, sobbing her heart out. "I thought you were dead." 

Sailor Star Fighter grinned with mischief. She had her exactly where she wanted. With a flick of the wrist she took out her metal fan, but kept it close, making it look almost like a knife. Her other hand pat Usagi's back. "Now now, Usagi-chan. You know better than that. Especially when you're hugging your deadliest enemy..." 

Usagi's eyes widened as she felt a sharp pain in her back. She caught a glimpse of gold on Fighter's wrist and knew. She looked up at Seiya with a great sadness. "Galaxia got you too. (silence) I don't care if I die. I just want to be with you." She tightened her grip around Fighter's waist, her head laying against the other woman's chest. "I've fought for so long. I'm so tired Seiya. I'm tired." 

Looking down at the slender woman, Fighter felt something pull at her conscience. Somehow this didn't feel right at all. 

_'I just want to be with you...' _

She lifted her right hand up from Usagi's back, the black leather glove was sticky with blood. 

*** 

Vegeta was flying through the trees, that blasted woman was going to get a beating if he ever got a hold of her... But deep inside, he felt guilt for treating her so harshly. Goku was right, he was treating her like an enemy. Usagi's power was so different from his, it wasn't something he knew so he feared and suspected it. And now he couldn't find her! Her ki signature must have been really low. 

"She shouldn't have gotten really far if she can't fly." He cursed again under his breath as he felt his blue spandex getting soaked from the bad weather. 

He suddenly heard a piercing soul-freezing scream muffled by the falling rain and rolling thunder. 

He looked beneath him. It had come from somewhere within those trees. He dashed toward the sound as he heard it again. 

He just hoped he wasn't too late. 

*** 

Suddenly realizing what she had done, Sailor Star Fighter took a few steps back dizzily and let the weapon fell in the mud. The hug the blond woman had around her loosened and she fell on her knees, a hand clutching her shoulder from the burning pain she felt in her back. Fighter was too shocked and to horror-filled to move, she just stared at the kneeling form in front of her while she was drenched in rain. 

"U-Usagi....I..." Fighter was at a loss of words when she saw tiny holographic petals twirling around her. Her eyes widened in shock. 

A tall woman appeared beside Sailor Star Figther, her golden uniform gleaming from the aura of power pulsing around her. She looked at Star Fighter with piercing cold eyes and smirked. "Well, I knew you were a traitor from the beginning, Sailor Star Fighter. It's a shame I can't keep you as my personal slave." Galaxia extended her long slender arm, energy pulling at Sailor Star Fighter's bracelet. "You're going to rejoin your peers in my collection of staseeds." 

"No!" Usagi jumped to her feet and dashed between Galaxia and Star Fighter, "I won't let you hurt anyone! Give Star Fighter's starseed back and I'll let you take mine!" A sort of insane look crossed Usagi's face as she gulped and tried to breath. She could taste the blood filling her mouth, the burning pain of her weeping soul. "Please... let Fighter go." 

Sailor Star Fighter could only stare with horror, arms extended in front of her by the pull on her bracelets. Tears welling up inside her deeps blue eyes, her vision blurred. "Odango... I'm sorry. I can't let you do that."__

_'I know, I know I've let you down,_   
_I've been a fool to myself, I thought that I could live for no one else,_   
_But now so all the hurt and pain, _   
_Its time for me to respect the ones who loved me more than anything'_

"S-Seiya... " Usagi felt being pulled aside as she saw her dear friend step in front of her, "No, stop Seiya! STOP!" 

Tears streamed down Fighter's face as she lowered her head in submission, "Run Odango, run as far as you can from here." She lifted her bracelets together up in the air and shot two blasts of golden light from them at the tall senshi standing proudly in front of her. 

Galaxia easily avoided the blasts and frowned with annoyance. "Enough! It's time to say goodbye." That said, she opened her hand and two bracelets appeared inside it. The ones formerly on Fighter's wrist vanished from sight. A whimper of pain escaped Sailor Star Fighter's lips as the source of her life energy vanished once and for all. 

_'So this sadness in my heart, feel the best way I can do_   
_Is end it all and leave forever_   
_What's done is done, it feels so bad_   
_Once was happy now is sad_   
_I'll never love again, my world is ending'_

"NO!" Usagi screamed with all the air she had left in her lungs, Star Fighter fell to her hands and knees her breathing ragged and uneven. Usagi crawled up to the dying Starlight, she hugged her friend, her hot tears spilling freely down her pale cheeks. She grabbed Seiya's hand in hers, their fingers intertwining. "Seiya... please don't die. Please...don't" 

_'I wish that I could turn back time_   
_Cause now the guilt is all mine_   
_Can't live without the trust from those you love_   
_I know we can't forget the past, you can't forget love and pride_   
_Because of that its killing me inside'_

With crackling black energy, a long sword appeared inside Galaxia's uplifted hand. She brandished it a few times lovingly and narrowed her eyes. With a battle cry she lunged forward. Usagi closed her eyes in anticipation, she waited for the final blow to end the pain. But it never happened. She looked up and saw a blurry blue spot standing in front of her and Seiya. Her eyes focused on the form and it took a few seconds to recognize him. 

_'In my heart of hearts I know that I could never love again_   
_I've lost everything, everything_   
_Everything that matters to me matters in this world'_

Vegeta was standing in front of Usagi and that other woman, his hands stopping Galaxia from cutting anyone to little pieces. To his surprise, the energy coming out of her sword was going through his arm, bringing him a numbing pain reaching his spinalcord. He looked that woman eye to eyes, her anger showing inside those gleaming golden eyes. For a moment, he felt drawn to her, drawn to the pure darkness he felt from emanating her. He shook it off and narrowed his eyes in a cold sneer. 

"You're the bitch who hurt my daughter!" He powered up to his Super Saiyan form and with inhuman rapidity he slugged her in the ribs, making her crash trough a couple of trees. Sailor Galaxia slowly got to her feet, clutching her abdomen in pain. With an angry scream she dashed at Vegeta and hit him in the face. The force of the blow made him stagger back, he rubbed his bruised cheek and screamed with rage. He shot a powerful ki blast at her, she made a summersault and landed behind him, launching a blast of her own. 

Vegeta barely avoided her attack. But to his surprise he felt his power slowly being drawn from him. 'Better finish this once an for all before she pulls any tricks on me'. The memory of Babidi and his mind-control came back to him. He didn't something like this to ever happen again. He powered up to level 2, and lounged at Galaxia with all he had. With a bone cracking sound his fist passed through her body, a trail of blood slipped down her chin. She coughed in surprise and staggered back as she fell on her back. 

_'I wish that I could turn back time_   
_Cause now the guilt is all mine_   
_Can't live without the trust from those you love_   
_I know we can't forget the past, you can't forget love and pride_   
_Because of that its killing me inside'_

"NO! NO! NOOO!! Don't kill her! DON'T KILL HER!!" Usagi let go of Seiya's limp body and ran to Galaxia, "It's not her fault. It's not her fault!" Usagi sobbed the words over and over. The crescent moon on her forehead shining brightly, and her clothes automatically transformed into her Eternal costume with bright white wings behind her back, she pulled Galaxia into a sitting position and took her in her arms. 

"W-why... *cough* are you doing... this?" Sailor Galaxia barely had the strength to whisper in Sailor Moon's ear, "Why?.." 

"Because you're a Sailor Senshi, you're one of us. I know there is still good inside you.", Usagi pat Galaxia's back gently, "Please let go of all that pain and darkness, let it go Galaxia. Let it go..." 

With a small chocking sound, Galaxia closed her eyes and smiled peacefully. "Thank you, Sailor Moon", A huge pure light engulfed the whole forest. It took a few moments before the light died back. Sailor Moon and Galaxia's limp body were both laying limply on the muddy ground. A black cloud of dark energy shrieked with anger and escaped Galaxia's slender form, it disappeared into the skies.   



End file.
